


Dysfunctional

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, kiibo being confused about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: The strange feeling was back again.Following Akamatsu silently, Kiibo wondered; was it because of her, maybe? But she hasn’t done anything wrong… In fact, she’s been acting incredibly nice towards everybody, doing her best to lend her support to anyone who needed it. Sure, she said some unusual things sometimes, but she was definitely a good person.So then, why did he feel so unnerved whenever she was nearby…?





	

**Author's Note:**

> venting through my boy keeb

Staring into the distance, the sound of people around him chattering reduced to a low murmur, Kiibo let out a deep sigh. He’s been feeling rather strange for the past few days, for some unexplainable reason, and he just couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t want to worry the others, though - which is why when Saihara had tapped his shoulder lightly, asking him if there was something wrong, he simply apologised and shook his head.

“No, it’s nothing, please do not worry about it.”

After a quick glance with the tiniest hint of suspicion, Saihara relaxed slightly, giving him a light smile.

“If you say so.”

The group resumed their strategy meeting, and Saihara turned back to Akamatsu, whom he’d been having an in-depth discussion with previously. And there it was; that weird feeling again. Ignoring Ouma’s loud ‘Don’t interrupt us if you’re not gonna say anything useful, you useless robot!’, he tried his best to focus on what the others were saying.

Maybe he was malfunctioning. He should ask Iruma about this later.

Once the meeting was over, everyone started leaving in small groups. After one last look at Saihara and Akamatsu, Kiibo shook his head, hurrying after Iruma so she could look into the problem. But of course, the situation wouldn’t be solved so easily - after a thorough examination, she found nothing wrong, and Kiibo was sent away feeling even more puzzled than before.

He spent the rest of the afternoon brainstorming in his room.

The next day, in the morning, he ran into Akamatsu on his way to the dining hall. She greeted him cheerfully and he returned the greeting with a polite smile.

The strange feeling was back again.

Following Akamatsu silently, Kiibo wondered; was it because of her, maybe? But she hasn’t done anything wrong… In fact, she’s been acting incredibly nice towards everybody, doing her best to lend her support to anyone who needed it. Sure, she said some unusual things sometimes, but she was definitely a good person.

So then, why did he feel so unnerved whenever she was nearby…?

Once they arrived at the dining hall, Akamatsu joined up with Momota - the two of them resuming yesterday’s discussion -, waving Kiibo bye for the time being, and he found himself alone with his thoughts until he felt a small tap on his back.

Startled, he almost let out a high-pitched yell, turning around so fast he actually knocked Saihara, the person in question, off his feet. Apologising rapidly, he held out a hand and helped Saihara up, who smiled nervously, shaking his head.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry for startling you. You looked like you were really worried about something, so I figured I should ask if you were alright.”

Kiibo froze for a moment. Had he really made it that obvious?

Saihara cleared his throat, fixing his hat.

“Well, if there’s anything I can do for you, just ask. We should all help each other out, after all.”

Before he could walk off, though, Kiibo spoke up, surprising even himself.

“Uhm, if it is alright with you, could we perhaps have a chat later in the afternoon?”

He immediately regretted bringing it up though, once Saihara’s expression shifted into an apologetic one.

“I’ve already made plans with Akamatsu, I’m sorry. If it’s something important, though…”

“Oh, no, it’s fine” Kiibo shook his head, not wanting to make him feel bad. Why did he go out of his way to ask him in the first place…? He supposed he might have just found Saihara interesting; but he really wasn’t the most eccentric person out of all of them, now, was he?

Maybe he really was malfunctioning after all - how else would he explain how he’d been acting?

He hoped he would figure it out fast; all this worrying was driving him nuts.

Piercing him with his stare for a few moments, Saihara let out a sigh, hesitantly adding:

“Actually, I’m free in the evening, but if you’re too tired-“

“No, it works for me! I have no need for sleep, so unless you would prefer to go to bed early…”

Having cut Saihara off, Kiibo was a bit nervous about his response, but Saihara sheepishly nodded anyway. Once they agreed on a time and location, Kiibo was left alone again, although this time in a better mood than before.

Maybe talking to Saihara would help. He didn’t seem like he knew a lot about robots, let alone one as advanced as Kiibo, but it was worth a shot.

As time passed, Kiibo felt more and more restless. He found himself looking forward to something for the first time in a while now, and even decided to leave half an hour early, unable to wait anymore. It should be fine, right…? It’s not like anyone would get suspicious.

He came to a halt in the hallway once he heard a few voices in the distance, hesitantly peeking out from behind a corner to see Saihara and Akamatsu chatting about something. He wasn’t sure what he was being so cautious about; maybe he was just on edge after everything that’s happened. That wouldn’t be so unusual, just based on everyone else’s reactions around him.

And just as he’d reached that conclusion, someone sneaked up on him from behind for the second time that day.

“Kiibo!”

He didn’t scream this time either, but he did just barely avoid tripping over his own feet as he whipped his body around. Clutching his stomach, looking as delighted as ever, stood Ouma, struggling to breathe between fits of laughter.

“Oh man, that was amazing! You should’ve seen your face!”

“Do not sneak up on people like that!” Kiibo scolded him angrily, but Ouma paid him no mind, instead skipping away cheerfully to torment someone else.

Kiibo shook his head in disbelief, turning his back on the loudly cackling boy to greet Saihara and Akamatsu, when-

He froze.

The hallway had quieted down, save for the occasional breeze entering through an open door. The light of the setting sun illuminating the pair, Saihara and Akamatsu were standing right in the middle, arms wrapped around each other, Kaede’s head slightly tilted up, their lips connected.

Kiibo took a step back.

He felt a heavy pain in his chest, as if he’d just been stabbed, and slowly crouched down beside the wall, closing his eyes.

There was definitely something wrong with him, but if Iruma couldn’t find anything… Does that mean he would have to endure this until they got out?

He placed a hand on his chest plate. He didn’t have a heart, being a robot and all, but it seemed as though the ache was trying to prove him otherwise. Strange.

He let his hand drop back down, staring at the floor.

He didn’t shed a tear, however.

Robots can’t cry, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ive managed to write a saikiibo fic every day so far yall pray for me so my quest to populate the tag continues


End file.
